Xebrexia's Betrayal
Xebrexia didn’t get any rest. Thoughts came in without any invitation. He sat alone in his cold room, thinking what to do, when there is nothing possible to do. He got up. He looked like as if he’s never going to forgive himself. He got his old cloak and his sword. He snuck out of his room while everyone else was asleep. He had to do what is to be done quickly since Zatokaians don’t sleep too long. Xebrexia slowly walked to the King’s room without making a sound. He saw the two guards who guarded his bedroom. Xebrexia had to think of a plan, but what? He saw a glass. The two guards also started a conversation together. This was his chance. He quickly threw the glass as far as he could without letting the guards noticing anything but the crash from the distance. “What was that?” One of the guards said. They both ran off to see. The third one who was in the bedroom came out as well “You idiots! You are not supposed to-“ They weren’t listening. The third ran after them. The plan was successful and Xebrexia snuck into Hakre’s bedroom. He pinned his sword into Hakre’s heart, and then sliced his torso, instantly killing him. He left a note, written in blood. He slid it under the dead corpse of the king. He ran out of the room. The guards were still confused. They split up to search for the source. Xebrexia sliced them, one by one while they were separated. “All is done. Now to guard Earth.” When we was about to get out, Dregsus was standing behind him. “What are you doing? You should be asleep.” “What are you doing? Hm?” Xebrexia asked back. “I heard footsteps outside my door. It started right next to my room. It had to be you. I also heard a crash. The guards were looking for what it was, so it wasn’t them. I’m guessing it’s you who did it, hm? What are you up to?” Xebrexia struck silent. He finally spoke. “I’m out of this place. I can’t stand letting this happen, and I don’t want to be part of this.” “So you are running away?” Xebrexia’s heart thumped. “It’s fine. I’ll pretend I didn’t see you. Like escaping is going to be possible. I’ll save you afterwards.” Said Dregsus. “You don’t seem to understand, do you? I am NOT letting this happen!” Xebrexia cried out. “You have disappointed me. You’ll see how sorry you’ll be afterwards. Good luck, you’re going to need it to do something like that.” Dregsus smirked. “Bitch...” Xebrexia cussed quietly. Dregsus went back in his room. Xebrexia found a deserted little dome. He decided to stay there. He laid down on the stone bed, thinking what will happen. Suddenly, the marriage of him and Moljana suddenly came on his mind. “What am I going to do?” Xebrexia started sobbing silently. He looked out the carved window. He saw all the servants and knights awake. The place was running as usual. Xebrexia went out of the dome and snuck into the castle. He made sure he was not seen by the knights and officials. He put his hood on. He saw Moljana, talking to her sister Maiex. When Maiex left, Xebrexia quickly grabbed her arm and jumped out of the castle’s lower window. Moljana was crying for help, not recognizing who the kidnapper was. When they finally reach the dome, Moljana started to run, but Xebrexia blocked the exit. Moljana tried to find another escape but was cornered by Xebrexia. Xebrexia took his hood off, and she finally recognized him. “Xe-Xebrexia? I heard from Dregsus you became a traitor. I couldn’t believe him, but now I see it’s true. Is it? Tell me!” Xebrexia hugged her. “Yes. I’m sorry. That bastard Hakre started a war, and he doesn’t care what happens to everyone else. I have to save Earth and the other planets before it’s too late. I’m sorry for everything. Right now, please pretend like nothing happened and act like you are not interested in marrying me anymore. I’ll promise I’ll come back for you Molly.” Moljana cried. “Take me with you! We can do this together!” “No, it is not safe for you. I don’t want them to harm you. I’m sorry Moljana.” She sobbed in his arms. “P-Please... I-I love you. Don’t go.” “I love you too, but I can’t pick both sides and if you come with me, you may be harmed. Now, let’s go.” Xebrexia dropped her off. Moljana climbed into the same window. Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War Category:Fanon episodes